


Сова

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Дорогой мистер Скамандер, как вы относитесь к совам?





	Сова

Хогвартс — это такое место, куда все выпускники рано или поздно так или иначе хотят вернуться. Ньют чувствует себя счастливчиком, потому что ему иногда это удается. И счастливчиком вдвойне, потому что ему удается еще и увидеться с профессором Дамблдором.

— Мой дорогой мистер Скамандер, — говорит Дамблдор, таинственно сверкая глазами из-за очков-половинок и разливая по чашкам чай. — Как вы относитесь к совам?

Дамблдор часто задает странные вопросы, и Ньют даже не пытается отгадать, что у того на уме. Лучше просто и искренне отвечать. Иногда через некоторое время Ньют узнает, для чего они были нужны, а иногда и нет. Это не имеет значения.

— Хорошо. — Ньют улыбается и тянется к вазочке с угощениями, но не может не смотреть на длинные тонкие пальцы Дамблдора, которые держат палочку. Поэтому вазочка чуть не падает на пол. И все же он успевает подхватить ее вовремя. — Совы носят почту, разве кто-то может относиться к ним плохо?

— Некоторые относятся. — Дамблдор улыбается, как всегда загадочно. — Но я надеюсь, что вам не встретятся такие люди. Кстати, мистер Скамандер, вы не против побыть моей совой? Конечно, фигурально выражаясь.

— Что? — Ньют в своем кресле подается вперед и хмурит брови, не понимая. А затем кивает: — А, да, конечно. Я не против.

Говоря по правде, он возьмется за любое дело, которое предложит ему профессор Дамблдор. Потому что тот однажды спас ему жизнь, спас его будущее и его карьеру. И был самым умным и мудрым человеком из всех, кого знал Ньют. И самым красивым тоже, но это к делу не относилось.

— Вы уверены? — спрашивает Дамблдор хитро. — Учтите, это может быть опасно.

— Для вас — все что угодно, профессор.— Ньют улыбается и скрывает лицо, поднося ко рту чашку с ароматным чаем. — К тому же я привык иметь дело с опасностью.

— Поэтому я и прошу именно вас, а не кого-то еще, — голос Дамблдора мягкий и льется, как тающее на солнце масло. Ньют прикрывает глаза. — К тому же обычно гонцов с хорошим вестями не принято обижать.

— Меня не обидеть так просто, — отвечает он, все еще не открывая глаз. Сейчас он словно чувствует то самое солнечное тепло и тоже тает.

«Грейся, но не вздумай приблизиться, не то обожжешься, — напоминает он себе. — И ни один колдомедик тебя не вылечит».

— Я знаю.

Ньют слышит, как Дамблдор отодвигает стул — ножки скребут по каменному полу — и поднимается на ноги, подходит к нему. Только тогда он открывает глаза.

— Кажется, вы задремали. — Дамблдор делает вид, что удивлен. Сейчас он стоит совсем близко к креслу Ньюта, практически вплотную. Чуть двинуть головой, и почувствуешь щекой мягкую ткань мантии. Она едва ощутимо пахнет травами и сладостями. И магией. Ньют уверен, что тот легкий запах, который он всегда чувствует рядом с Дамблдором и от которого кружится голова, — это запах магии.

— Нет, просто немного устал, — отвечает он. — Что это?

— Ваше послание. — Дамблдор протягивает Ньюту конверт, запечатанный клеймом с гербом Хогвартса. Когда Ньют берет его, их пальцы случайно соприкасаются на мгновение, и его словно ударяет слабый разряд тока. Ньют готов и это списать на силу магии — Дамблдор все же очень могущественный чародей.

— И куда я должен его доставить?

— Не куда, а кому, — отвечает Дамблдор еще одной загадкой и вынимает из кармана мантии пузырек с зельем. — Используйте это. Получателю лучше не видеть вашего истинного лица.

***

Дамблдор говорил, что Ньюту не стоит торопиться с письмом, всего лишь передать его, когда представится такая возможность. Ньют был уверен, что не встретит Гриндельвальда никогда в жизни, но Дамблдор в очередной раз оказался умнее и прозорливее него. Ничего удивительного.

В первый раз Ньют находит Геллерта Гриндельвальда где-то в диких лесах Черногории, совершенно случайно. На побережье он два зимних месяца занимался изучением гиппокампов, а когда уставал от бесконечной светящейся морской глади — уходил в леса, искать каких-нибудь интересных волшебных существ и там тоже.

Однажды ему попадается Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Ньюта привлекает странный звук, который не может издавать ни одно животное. Звук приводит его к заброшенному сотню лет назад каменному дому, который неизвестно кто сложил посреди леса и который ушел в землю по самые окна. Теперь Ньют явственно различает однообразное монотонное пение на неизвестном языке, на низких нотах.

Он подкрадывается к дому, из пустых окон и дверей которого разносится звук. Ньют умеет двигаться бесшумно, когда ему нужно, при работе с животными и не такому научишься, — и заглядывает в окно. Гриндельвальд сидит на полу посреди огромного, во всю комнату, начерченного кровью символа. Он целиком поглощен проведением какого-то ритуала, но Ньют не знает, какого именно, он никогда не был в этом силен. Он знает только, что прерывать ритуалы нельзя ни в коем случае. Поэтому он садится на землю под окном и просто ждет, когда все прекратится.

Ньют успевает задремать и проснуться, а звук все не прекращает литься в его уши. Ньют лениво думает, не опасно ли это для сторонних наблюдателей, и приходит к выводу, что ему ничто не грозит.

Пение затихает на закате. Когда звук окончательно гаснет, Ньют проверяет, на месте ли письмо — во внутреннем кармане походной куртки, — и пьет оборотное зелье.

Хорошо, что Дамблдор, готовя зелье, нашел кого-то, похожего на Ньюта по телосложению и росту, и собственная одежда оказывается ему впору. Он поднимается на ноги и подходит к дверному проему.

Двери нет, поэтому постучать не удается, и Ньют просто заходит в комнату, на всякий случай держа в руке палочку наизготовку. Все-таки это Гриндельвальд, самый темный и опасный волшебник, о котором каких только слухов не ходит. Не то чтобы Ньют боится, но осторожность при встрече с опасными существами никогда не бывает лишней.

Гриндельвальд до сих пор не поднялся с пола. Лежит, опустив лоб на скрещенные перед собой руки, и тяжело, хрипло дышит. Его руки до самых плеч испачканы в крови. Кажется, сейчас Гриндельвальд совершенно не опасен, и Ньют подходит увереннее, присаживается рядом и легко трясет его за плечо. Ньют видит, как на шее Гриндельвальда напрягаются мышцы и он поднимает голову.

Первое, что замечает Ньют во внешности самого опасного мага, — разноцветные глаза. Кажется, признак удачливости. Или еще чего-то хорошего, Ньют не может вспомнить сразу.

— Мистер Гриндельвальд? — спрашивает он на всякий случай. Голос звучит выше, чем его собственный.

— Да, он самый, — отвечает тот и морщит лоб, пытается сесть, но получается только с третьей попытки. Все это время Ньют терпеливо ждет. — А ты, собственно, кто такой?

— Я сова, — говорит Ньют.

Так велел сказать Дамблдор. Говорил, что Гриндельвальд должен понять, но до него не доходит. Светлые широкие брови сходятся у переносицы, и Ньют практически слышит, как шевелятся мозги в его черепной коробке.

— Хорошо, сова, — наконец отвечает Гриндельвальд и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Ты можешь встать и быстро принести мне воды? Фляга в сумке, сумка в углу под окном. Только не ройся в ней, возьми воду и принеси мне, как можно скорее.

Ньют понимающе кивает и быстро приносит воду из сумки. Внутри он успевает заметить ворох наспех свернутых пергаментов, какие-то зелья, магические приборы, но он не смотрит пристально — лучше не злить созданий, которые могут сожрать его и не заметить.

— Спасибо, — говорит Гриндельвальд, когда выпивает всю воду из фляги. Теперь он смотрит на Ньюта намного внимательнее, осмысленнее. Ньют делает вид, что до сих пор не чувствует опасности. — Если ты сова, значит, ты что-то принес мне. Давай скорее.

Ньют вытаскивает из-за пазухи слегка помятый конверт и протягивает Гриндельвальду таким образом, чтобы тот увидел печать со знаком Хогвартса. Когда тот замечает оттиск, то расплывается в довольной улыбке, разве что не облизывается от удовольствия.

— Все, ты можешь идти, — говорит он и, продолжая сидеть на полу, машет Ньюту рукой, будто отгоняет от лица муху.

Ньют вздыхает и отходит к окну, переваливается через подоконник, отворачиваясь, чтобы письмо можно было прочитать без него. Солнце уже практически село, и лес вокруг тонет в сумерках и звуках.

— Я должен принести ответ, — говорит он.

Ньют слышит, как Гриндельвальд за его спиной раздраженно вздыхает и поднимается на ноги. Шепчет «Люмос», но свет зажигается тоже не с первого раза.

Ньют стоит и ждет. Он не думает о Гриндельвальде, скорее о том, что скучает по родным лесам и местной живности. В Британии в это время как раз просыпаются бесы и гриндилоу. Но пока что его ждут гиппокампы.

— Готово, — слышит он голос за спиной и оборачивается, нос к носу сталкиваясь с Гриндельвальдом. Оказывается, тот тоже умеет ходить бесшумно. Ньют принимает протянутый конверт, на этот раз ничем не запечатанный. — Забирай и отнеси ответ как можно скорее.

Ньют кивает, прячет письмо во внутренний карман. Гриндельвальд делает шаг в сторону, давая ему дорогу. Уже на пороге Ньют слышит летящее в спину: «До встречи!»


End file.
